The Day I Met Rick Grimes
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing of The Walking Dead. 1st person pov and from female view, so you can be in the story. You are fighting walkers and when an accident happens, Rick and the gang show up.


I was running as fast as I could away from the horde of flesh eating creatures that had once been human. I had my pistol in its holster, which was useless as I had no ammunition and I had a bloody baseball bat in my left hand. I could hear them growling and moaning behind me, and I promised myself they wouldn't get me.

I didn't know how long I had been running for but I was exhausted and my clothes were covered in blood with bits of torn pieces. I had wished that this would end, but how can it end?

I had lost everyone to those zombies, I had watched them being torn to pieces and I did nothing to help. I lost my family, my friends because I didn't know what to do at the time and now I was all alone. I hadn't spoke to another human since three months ago and I wondered if I was the last one left.

The road I was running down seemed never ending as I had been on the road for ages now. I had passed a car a while back and I had wanted to get in it and drive away but if I had stopped, they would have got me.

I was coming up to another car that was on my left as I ran further down the road and I wasn't going to let the chance pass. I was almost at the car now and I tightened my grip on the baseball bat as I knew I would have to fight them.

As I reached the car I looked over the other side of the road to see a little river nearby then I turned back to the creatures. There were only two of them and I was glad that the rest of the zombies hadn't come after me.

There were chunks of flesh missing from one of the zombie's neck and arms, the jaw was hanging off and it was groaning and growling at me as it moved closer. Its teeth that were showing were covered in blood and I wondered how many people it had bitten already.

I held the baseball bat tightly in my hands, as the corpses staggered towards me. They were almost in front of me now and I brought the baseball bat back, then I waited.

The first zombie was just about to touch me, as it growled viciously and I swung the bat towards it. As the bat came in contact with the side of its head, it staggered sideways and fell to the floor.

As I stood above the creature, I brought the bat up and then brought it down on its head. I heard the creature groan as I hit it and I felt it trying to grab my ankle. Instantly I kicked at the hand and stomped on it with all my weight, which made the hand stop moving. Then as it went to move again, I brought the bat down on its skull repeatedly.

I felt something wet hitting my face and I knew it was the creature's blood. I could still hear it growling and I wasn't going to stop until I was certain that it was dead. I was covered in blood as I beat it with the baseball bat and after what seemed like ages but was only seconds it stopped moving as its head was split right open with blood flowing from it.

Then I looked up from the now dead zombie and I saw the other one was almost in front of me. I swung the bat back as I waited and then as I walked forwards towards it, I swung the bat towards its head.

Before the bat came in contact with its head its hands were grabbing at my shirt and I pulled away quickly. As the bat fell from my hand, I tried to kneel down fast and grab it from the floor but the zombie lunged at me.

As I moved back towards the other side of the road, I watched it as I reached for my pistol in its holster and I pulled it out deciding to hit the zombie with it. The zombie was getting closer and as I walked back I felt myself trip over something. Before I had a chance to react I hit the water in the river and the pistol fell from my hand in to the water.

Then as I tried to get out of the water the zombie was now above me, growling viciously. As it tried to bite me I screamed out and as its hands grabbed at my clothes it pushed me under the surface.

I didn't know what to do as I struggled under the water and as I tried to get the creature off of me. I tried to get my head out of the water but it was holding me further under and my lungs burned for air.

As I tried to fight it I felt the need to breathe take over me as I opened my mouth and took a breath. I choked harshly as the water went down my burning throat and filled my aching lungs.

The water made my throat feel like it was on fire, my head was spinning and as my vision was narrowing like a long tunnel, grey dots danced in front of my eyes. I took one final breath in a final choking rush and as I gave in to the pain that over whelmed me, I felt the grabbing hands stop as I heard a dull bang that sounded like a gun shot and then my world went black.

* * *

><p>Everything was pitch black, I couldn't see anything and I was freezing cold. I wondered where I was and I was trying to think when I distantly heard a voice.<p>

"Breathe! Come on stay with me!"

I felt heavy pressure on my aching chest and I wished it would stop, I felt the need to breathe but that need was blocked, unable to draw in air. As the pressure on my chest ceased, I felt something cold dripping on to my face, I felt something warm but wet on my lips, I felt pressure on my nose and I felt air being literally forced in to me.

I felt the pressure return, but it was more intense than before, like it was persuading me to return. I heard more voices and I wished they would just let me sleep and rest.

"Rick, move aside,"

I felt the pressure on my chest stop and then I felt the warm sensation on my lips again. It seemed to linger there longer than before and I felt the need to cough. I couldn't move any part of my body and my eye lids felt so heavy.

"Come on breathe!"

I felt the pressure on my chest again and I wanted to scream in pain, then the warm sensation was back. I coughed slightly and I felt the warm sensation disappear. I coughed harshly and I felt myself being turned on to my side as a hand patted my back.

"That's it, cough it all up,"

Water spewed past my lips and I gasped in every sweet breath trying to get air in to my hurting lungs. When I had finished coughing, I was turned on to my back and I felt myself regaining consciousness.

I groaned as my eye brows knitted together and as I blearily opened my stinging eyes. Every object blurred beyond familiarity, I blinked slowly a few times and the unfocused concerned face of a man filled my vision.

He had wet jet black hair, his ice green eyes were focused on me and he had a thin black beard. I noted to myself that he was quite handsome as I watched drops of water fall from his face, then I sat up slowly with his help and I saw a few people around me.

I saw an elderly man, who must have been aged between 50 to 60, that had white hair and was watching me closely. I saw a woman with grey hair who had her hands covering her mouth and she looked like she was in her early 40's. I saw another man with brown spiked hair who was standing beside the woman and he must have been in his late 30's.

"Are you alright?" The man with black hair asked.

I looked back at him to see he was soaking wet and his hand was on my shoulder as his eyes looked right in to mine. I wondered what had happened and I coughed again, clearing my throat.

"I think so. What happened and who are you?" I asked, my voice rough and croaky.

"I'm Rick. Rick Grimes. I don't know what had happened, but if you don't mind me saying, that wasn't a good idea, wrestling in the water with a walker. You're lucky that Daryl heard you scream other wise you'd have either drowned or be a walker. When we got here, I shot the walker and then I dove in the river to get you. It's a good thing that Hershel is a doctor and that I'm trained in first aid other wise you wouldn't be breathing right now," Rick replied as he pointed over at the spiked haired man then to the white haired man.

"Thanks for saving my life, I guess I wasn't thinking, but what are walkers?" I asked.

"They're zombies, we call them walkers, cause it rolls off the tongue easily," Daryl told me.

"Oh okay, nice name," I said.

"Are you with any group?" Rick asked serious.

"No, I'm all on my own, I was with my family, a long time ago, but the zom- I mean walkers got them," I replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Well I better get you introduced with everyone," Rick smiled.

As I told them all my name, Rick introduced me to all of the people in the group that he was obviously the leader of. As I stood up slowly to my feet, Rick and the older man, called Hershel, helped me up.

As I walked back towards the camp where they were staying for the day, I looked around at the new friends I had made. There was Hershel, Carol, Glenn, Lori who was Rick's wife, Carl who was Rick's son, T-Dog, Daryl, and Maggie and Beth who were Hershel's daughters. As Rick passed me a gun, he flashed me a smile and he shook my hand.

"Welcome to the group,"

**Thanks for reading guys. I know this is random but I had a dream last night and this is what happened, so I thought I would make it a fic. Anyway please review :)**


End file.
